


Feel It In My Bones

by OneSweetMelody



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Brief Alcohol Mention, Drunken Confessions, Gen, They try to talk and bond, victor trying to be a good mentor, yuri is exasperated mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSweetMelody/pseuds/OneSweetMelody
Summary: With Yuuri away on family business, Victor and Yuri have time to bond. Yuri isn't exact ready for his coach to reveal some lifelong secrets and give unsolicited life advice.





	

Victor was drunk.

Colossally.

Katsuki had to attend to some family business in Hasetsu and had forbade his husband from taging along while Yuri was so close to competing in the Cup of China - any unnecessary flight now was completely out of the question - and with both but of them teamed up against Victor, he was forced to concede defeat.

That didn’t mean he had to do it quietly.

Contrary to Yuri’s assumptions, Victor had managed to makes friends at the rink, primarily with another trainer and a few parents but it had been more than Yuri was expecting. Victor was naturally charming and while his eccentricities sometimes took getting used to nevertheless, people flocked to him in droves.

“Oye old man,” Yuri said giving a not so gentle nudge to the side with his foot, “I already cleaned the house. I’m not dragging your drunk ass to bed.”

After 11pm, Yuri was forced into his job as chaperone and ushered everyone out of the house and assured that they had safe rides home. Adult parties were much more contained that high school parties or college parties. Still, there was a fair bit of cleaning up to do before bed when the left over stench of alcohol would surely disperse through the entire house.

“Yegorik,” Victor whined.

Yuri scowled. After finding out on some questionable website that George was the English equivalent of Yuri’s name, Victor had insisted on using the most embarrassing possible nickname. Katsuki had respectfully continued to call him Yura but Victor seemed lived to irritate the young man. Yegorik was a marginally less embarrassing nickname than Yuratchaka or kitten or Yurio but not by much. He’d unfortunately gotten used to responding to anything that resembled his name over he years.

Yuri realized that Victor and Yuuri were usually not that bad over dinner a few months into his stay with the older couple. Victor had spent enough time under the tutelage of Mama Katsuki (“call me okaasan, you’re practically part of the family too”) to learn some secrets of the trade - meaning that it was better to leave the major cooking feats to his husband. Victor acted as though they were newlyweds, and Katsuki indulged him, despite having been married for three years. Whether it was maturity or exposure therapy that made them less intolerable to be around, Yuri had gotten used to their quietly loud affection. And for the most part their aggressive adoration was fine except when they weren’t together.

Victor pouted and rolled around on the couch, “But Yuri, I miss my Yuuri.”

“He’s only going to be gone for a few days. Get the fuck to your room old man or I’m going to let you sleep here and you can fuck up your back for all I care.”

Victor let out another small whine. “But you don’t get it. Yuuri is the light of my life. He’s my sun, my inspiration.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard it all before,” Yuri said giving the couch a final kick in frustration and almost taking back anything nice he’d said about the couple. “Katsuki will be back soon so get over your dramatic little zact. You’re thirty for fuck’s sake.” Yuri didn’t know when he’d stop referring to the older Yuri as Katsudon or piggy, but it happened slowly and surely. He really was too used to them.

Yuri rubbed a hand over his face.

Sometimes he felt like he was the adult in the situation when it came to himself and Victor. But then again, Victor usually just served as his choreographer and left the grueling work as a coach to Katsuki who was as tough and demanding as Yakov without the yelling. The disappointing looks were just as bad if not worse.

“Yuri,” Victor said in a small voice, he looked surprising more lucid than he had before. “Yuuri means so much to me. He, saved me from myself.”

Yuri paused, looking at Victor with wide eyes.

“I gave my entire life to figure skating. Twenty long years.” Victor let out a cruel laugh. Something completely different from his bland false media laugh and his bright bellowing laughs he directed at this husband and Yuri. “Do you know why I waited so long to join the senior division. I could have joined at sixteen. Yakov expected me to, my fans and the press expected me too. But…my parents took all my winnings from juniors and sponsorships for themselves. I never saw ruble of it. And I knew the second I turned 18 they wouldn’t have control of my money anymore. So I cut them off.”

Victor shouldn’t be telling him this. He was drunk, he probably wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning and if he did, he’d probably look at Yuri with shame and embarrassment. But Yuri could stop him from continuing. “Victor you don’t have to tell me all this.”

“You need to hear it Yuri,” he said with near comical sternness as if anything about the sudden shift in the conversation could be considered humorous. “Yavok became like a father to me. Not like he wasn’t before. I guess me and you are the same that way. Like brothers. I gave...I gave twenty years to the sport. I got gold in every medal I could have. And I started to hate it. Christophe was the closest I had to a friend and we only saw each other during competitions and tested sporadically. And all the rumors about being a playboy? I had a few relationships now and then but the fizzed quickly because figure skating would always come first. And I hated it. I hate the ice.”

Yuri swallow a lump in this throat and tried to look away. He didn’t need to be hearing this.

“And then Yuuri came around,” Victor continued, voice growing soft. “My Yuuri and he surprised me. He had so much ambition to do well but not enough confidence to push through his anxiety and do it. But he continued to surprise me. He has so much love for the ice, for the sport. So much more bravery than I ever had. I know everyone thinks I feel in love at the banquet or when I rushed over to Japan. It was purely selfish, a bit of temptation and the chance to recapture inspiration on the chance I could surprise everyone yet again by competing in the next season.”

Victor paused and Yuri could see the familiar lovelorn smile he wore anytime he spoke of his husband cross Victor’s face. “But it took the better part of those eight months. Learning him, coaching him and seeing all the ways he could express his love. It was almost a relief know early on that he wasn’t actually in love with me because he’d never had the chance to see be behind Victor Nikiforov the Living Legend. And I eventually figured that even if it would never be romantic between us, I at least knew that I had a place in his heart the same way he had in mine.”

”That’s great Victor,” Yuri fumbled for something to say as he watched Victor’s eyes begin to droop and his earlier drunkness settle around him more. 

Victor grew quiet, the confession having left him drained and exhausted. “You have so much love around you. Don’t forget that. Don’t get so caught up throw yourself in winning that you lose sight that you forget that. Promise me that.”

“Uh, sure. Yeah.” Yuri’s voice came out in a near whisper from a flood of repressed emotion. “I promise.”

“Good little kitten,” for once Yuri didn’t protest the nickname. Victor reached out his hand further. Yuri had to duck down but Victor merely patted his head before curling himself back on the couch.

That was too much. In the long years that Yuri had known the older skater, he had kept himself at a distance. It grew easier for him to pick on his false media smiles and his fake cheerfulness, but he’d never suspected what Victor was hiding underneath all of that. In many ways, it was still too heavy to process and likely Katsuki was the only other one who was privy to this side of Victor.

Yuri sighed again and maneuvered Victor’s body on the couch until Yuri was shouldering most of his weigh. As blessing would have it, the couple’s room was on the first floor of the house. Despite Yuri’s recent growth spurt, Victor still had several inches and several pounds on him. The walk to the bedroom was a slow and steady trek with Yuri almost dropping Victor a few times. Finally, Yuuri deposited Victor onto his bed. It was way out of Yuri’s comfort zone to undress the older man, but he at least grabbed a blanket from the closet and draped it over him.

Yuri headed back to the kitchen and poured himself a shoot of vodka. He still had three years until he’s legal to drink in the United States but he doubted that either Victor or Katsuki would mind that much. Afterwards, he slinked to his bedroom, got ready to bed, and crawled into his cocoon of blankets. Potya purred from beside his head but Yuri paid her little mind. He ran through the conversation with Victor in the living room until he falls asleep hours later.


End file.
